


The Scientist

by EmilisBack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: A small fic based on The Scientist by Coldplay.





	The Scientist

It took about a week to find Cas. He was in a random motel on the outskirts of town, but if what the manager said was true, he would be gone soon.  


The knock on the door was quiet, yet he answered quickly.  


“Dean.” His voice was gruff as usual, eyes just as blue and 5’oclock shadow right in place. Nothing had changed in the last week. Nothing physical, at least. But Dean was here for a reason, even if he hated it.  


“I’m sorry.” The words were too familiar to him. Used to often, said without meaning too many times. There wasn’t enough there, too small of a pot for everything boiling over. “I need you.”  


Better. Cas' eyes softened at that. A small nod and step back gave Dean his cue for a cautious entry.   


A silence, just like the one before Cas’ ran out. He couldn’t do that again. Dean wouldn’t let him. Not until everything had been explained.  


“It’s so hard, Cas. I want you, I want this, but I don’t know how and it’s just so hard. I’m trying, I really am, I promise, but…” The words were escaping his mind, everything was moving so fast, and yet it was a stand still.  


“I know.”  


They looked at each other, just looked. Lived and breathe in the moment as they thought of what was said and what wasn’t. Thought of where to go from here.  


“So? Do we keep going, or…” Dean took a deep breath in.  


“Is this it?” Cas’ finished for him. “No. Not for me. I still need you.”  


He let out the breath all at once. “Okay. Okay, good. Me… me too.”  


The smiles were small, but they were sill there.  


\---  


Three weeks. Three weeks before they exploded again. It was about something stupid, it always was, but it was big. Dean left. Got into the Impala and dove, no looking back. He only stopped once he got to Sam’s house.  


It was a minute before Sam was at the door, letting in a barely kept together Dean. No words were spoken as they sat on the couch and put on an old Western movie. Only half way through did Sam begin the questioning.  


“What happened?”   


Dean rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to deal with this, but he knew Sam wouldn’t back off until he got some answers. “Cas got mad, we fought, I left.”  


Sam just stared, waiting for more.  


“You know,” Dean said, dam bursting, “I thought we were getting better. We hadn’t fought in weeks! I don’t know what I’m doing.”  


“Dean,” Sam began, and Dean could tell by his brothers tone this wasn’t something he wanted to hear. “Just because your not fighting doesn’t mean everything is okay. Sometimes you have to argue.”  


Dean scoffed. “Oh, so fighting is good now?”  


“No, not in the way your thinking. I mean discussing things. Talking. Actually solving problems, not just saying sorry and forgetting about it.”   


“I don’t need to hear this,” Dean spat, standing up.  


“No, you don’t want to, but you definitely need to. Man, Cas is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to you, I don’t want to see you lose him.”  


A stiff silence, then Sam stood up. “You can stay here as long as you need. I’m gonna run to the store before it closes.”  


\---  


It was two days before Castiel showed up at Sam’s door as well. Of course Sam was the one to answer the door. He invited the other in before excusing himself from the house.  


“Hello Dean.”  


A deep breath. “Hiya, Cas.”  


“You’ve been well?”   


Dean gave a stiff nod, leading to an even stiffer silence.  


“Dean, I-“ He cut himself off. “I love you,” he began again, “and it’s not going to be easy, but-“  


This time Dean cut him off. “No one said it would be this hard, Cas!”  


Cas blinked in surprise. “What-?”  


“Its so hard and I don’t know what I’m doing! I just want things to go back to how they were! Back we first got together and it was easy!”  


“Is that what you’re waiting for? You think that’s gonna happen? Dean,” Castiel all but shouted, fists clenching. “You wanna go back to when things were easy?”  


“You don’t?”  


“No, Dean! Because you mean too much to me for something easy! And I thought you felt the same way about me, but I guess not.”  


Silence. Silence, silence, silence. Why was there always these silences?  


“Maybe,” Dean says, voice small, “maybe we need to meet again?”  


Castiel tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

Dean sighed, shaking his head. “Maybe we’re soulmates who met at the wrong time? Because I know that I love you, and I know that we’re perfect together, but…” he trailed off.  


“But maybe not yet,” Cas finished.  


"Not yet,” Dean confirmed with a small smile.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have anny prompts or suggestions, please share!


End file.
